The Group Cuddle
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: (written to soothe my poor heart after Endgame) Clint and Natasha just wanted to cuddle on the group futon for the night. And somehow, the whole team ends up sharing it with them. How? Well, we don't exactly know. Neither do they - but they aren't complaining. (set post 2012 movie, with Clintasha!)


**So... yeah. Endgame happened. (NO SPOILERS HERE FOLKS!) ****I'd be lying if I said I didn't cry... maybe more than once. Let's say that.**

**And I really need some fluff to recuperate. Anyone else? There's free cuddles! :')**

* * *

A long, hard, and extremely exhausting day had been made worth it for this moment alone.

Long story short - the Avengers had been tailing a pretty dangerous cartel owner/drug dealer for a while now, and they finally had gotten a lead on him. The team went in, fully expecting to kick ass, which they did. However, he kicked ass back - and he proved he was not a joke. He had managed to damage Cap's shield with one of his weapons (it was really just a scratch), hold back Tony and Bruce, and even make Thor slip up like nothing!

But the ones who got it the worst were Clint and Natasha. He had absolutely _wrecked _the two. They had escaped with no major wounds, thankfully, but they both wore cuts and bruises like they were the hottest fashion trend.

And that being said, Natasha had said absolutely no complaint whatsoever when Clint had scooped her up into his arms once they had reached a point of seclusion, and gone back to their room to change. Clint threw on a t-shirt and sweats, and Natasha lazily tossed off her clothes and threw on her robe in their place. The two had then decided on going down to the absolutely lovely convertible futon that Tony had just bought for the living room (which could've fit the whole team!), and snuggle up there for the night.

For some reason, they just had a feeling like it was going to be especially comfy tonight.

As the two snuggled up, Clint peppered a kiss on Natasha's forehead. "They must never know about us."

Natasha nodded back, pursing her lips "very seriously". "Uh huh. Gotcha... I would love to stay up... be lovey-dovey... but I am so tired."

"Same here," Clint said, wrapping his arms around his dearly beloved. "Let's get some good shut-eye, Nat. We've earned it."

And with that, the two fell into a lull of peaceful silence, the only sound being from the fan that Clint had somehow found the strength to drag downstairs. The soft breaths coming from each other calmed their partner both ways, only adding to the affection currently found in the room.

They were so happy...

And then...

_Thump._

A soft thump came from next to Clint, and he felt a particularly strong set of arms wrap themselves around his left arm; aka, the free one. Also the one he had intended to only briefly let loose from Natasha.

"What are we doing?" the voice asked.

"Tony?!" Clint whispered strongly.

"Are we having a group cuddle? Should I call up the squad?" Tony pried.

"Well, Clint and I were cuddling," Natasha said. "A bad day requires for some much-needed comfort."

"I have a date scheduled with Pepper every other day for next week," said Tony, "that's how badly I need to recover from this. I need my Pep."

"Well, answer me this," said Clint, "do you plan on staying?"

"...Yeah," Tony said quietly. "Its comfy. And you've got big, strong muscles."

"He does have big muscles, doesn't he?" Natasha teased.

Clint just chuckled at the two wrecks laying next to him, with himself being the biggest wreck of the group. He honestly loved team-bonding; they didn't do it enough. Of course, he and Nat had their own special bonding time, but the whole team never really got to do this kind of stuff.

Suddenly, another pair of feet came through the living room - it was Steve Rogers, Captain America himself.

"Well, what do we have here?" he asked, smiling gently with his trademark patriotic smile.

"Group snuggle party," Tony immediately said.

"C'mon Steve, get over here," Natasha said, motioning for him with her free hand.

Steve shrugged, and plopped down onto the futon next to Natasha, who curled an arm around his waist. She was still closer to Clint, of course, but was still close to her bestie. And yes, she did just call Steve Rogers her bestie - he was.

"My boys," Natasha said happily.

"Hey, I take personal offense to this," Tony said, gripping Clint's arm tighter. "And I really thought we were getting somewhere, Ms. Romanoff."

"Watch it, Tony," said Steve threateningly, "or I'll have to tell Pepper."

"Oooh," Clint and Natasha said simultaneously, like they were in kindergarten and a classmate had gotten caught drawing on the wall.

"Tell on me, my ass," the billionaire muttered underneath his breath. "...Oh, hey, that's just a joke, right?"

"Relax, Stark," the archer chuckled. "No one's gonna tattle on you."

And then, a third pair of feet could be heard coming through the room - this time, they were from Dr. Bruce Banner, who had just come to find his glasses, which he had left on the coffee table.

"W-What is going on here?" Bruce asked, amused and confused.

"Group cuddle!" Natasha said.

"Wanna get in on this?" Tony asked.

Bruce yawned, figuring he would rather just stay here instead of make the trek back to his room. It would be easier anyway. "Alright, what the heck." He climbed next to Tony, who threw his arm over the scientist's stomach.

"Nice," the billionaire told himself, smirking.

Clint and Natasha, meanwhile, shared a loving look with each other. Tomorrow, they knew for a fact that their cuddles would be reserved for one another, and that would remain that way. However, this was a very nice team-bonding exercise. It was impromptu and unplanned, yes, but hey, it got the job done.

As a matter of fact, there was only one Avenger missing from the group cuddle...

And as if the thought was a cue, he came wandering through, looking for a midnight snack (at 10:00), but he instead came across the group cuddle.

"Dear friends!" Thor exclaimed, now smiling at the sight of his fellow teammates whom he called family. "What is this... this group huddle we're doing?"

"Its called a group cuddle," said Clint, "and we'd hate to leave you out. Come on, join us!"

Thor excitedly tossed himself onto the futon (miraculously, he didn't even make it snap as he landed on the thing), and he flopped his arm over Bruce's stomach, similar to Tony's action just a few minutes ago. Bruce just sighed, too tired to even really care.

Steve whispered goodnight to the two who heard him, Nat and Clint, and promptly fell asleep. Thor was snoring moderately within moments, and Bruce fell asleep peacefully. Tony gave one last look at Clint's bicep before drifting off into dream-land, leaving just the two assassins awake.

"Hey... tomorrow," Natasha whispered, "I promise we will have our own cuddle. Okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine with this," Clint said. "However, since you're twisting my hand..."

"Hey, I'm not making you do anything," Natasha whispered, smiling lightly. "You're the one who adores cuddles in this relationship."

"Says the little spoon."

"You take that back right now."

They both fell asleep playfully quarreling. Y'know, as couples do.

The next morning, however, the Avengers would be surprised that an anonymous source (aka, Maria Hill's Twitter page) had leaked a photo of the group cuddle to a major news network, and the image was going viral by the morning.

* * *

**Please review! I always love hearing feedback from you guys, you all make my day :D **

**(ps: pm me if you wanna cry about Endgame)**


End file.
